Chances
by Elizabeth-Intheblue
Summary: A what-if, starting from Adrift II, Renee didn't show up.
1. Let her go

Disclamier- I do not own anything, at all... not even this computer, and especially not JAG, or any of the characters.

Renee didn't show up at Harms at the end of _Adrift II._

_Authors note- I just started university, no guarantees about updates, but I'll do my best! Reviews are amazing please :D_

"I need a better reason" She needed something more, more then just a feeling, something she knew to be true, but hadn't heard.

"You know the reason" he tried to muster the words, but couldn't, she had to know "Mac?"

"I'm here" She thought about it, she knew, he had.. feelings for her, and she loved him, but Harm couldn't say it; he tried... and then that night, on the Admirals porch...

"I'm waiting" he replied... now he just had to wait, wait and hope she would listen, and act.

Harms Apartment

There was a knock at the door, Harm stood, and and opened the door, as soon as he had she fell into his arms. The tears flowing down her cheeks, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"shhhhhhhhhh, hey Mac, shhhh it'll be ok" he held on tight, he couldn't let her go again.

"He's gone, Harm, he's gone, he wouldn't even speak to me..." she said, her voice was so small, muffled against his shirt.

He lead her to the couch, and they sat. She laid her head on his lap and he stroked her hair as she cried. The tears kept flowing, long into the night; eventually she fell asleep, a restless sleep there on his couch. Harm too eventually succumb to the sandman, his arms still wrapped around Mac.

_The next morning_

Mac opened her eyes, and took in her surroundings, she recognized the apartment as Harms. She rubbed her eyes, and neck, and felt a arm around her waist, Harms of course. She sat up, gently moving his arm to the couch. She scrawled a note on a newspaper from a few days before, grabbed her keys and left, she had some thinking to do, and after his comment the night before, about what he'd said, about the reason he wanted her to come to him, she knew that it she wouldn't get that thinking done around him.

She drove to her apartment, but couldn't bring herself to go up, it would smell like him, his things, still in the closet. She sat there, in her parking spot for sometime, before deciding there was no two ways about it, she needed to shower, and a change of clothes and then she could leave; at least for a little while. She walked slowly down the hall, stopping in front of her door, when she put the keys in she heard the telephone on the other side of the door ring. She opened the door and walked over to the phone.

"Hello" she said, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Mac, what the hell happened? When I woke up you were gone, and all I get is a note 'gone to think, call you later'. Are you ok?" Harm sounded worried on the other end of the line, she should have known...

"I just need some time... I think I'm going to visit Chloe, I just..." she fell onto the couch... "Harm, I just need to hear it.. and until you can say it; I don't think I can put myself out there, not now... especially not now. So let me know ok?"

She clicked talk, and the line died. She grabbed a duffle out of her closet and stuffed some clothes into it, and grabbed a few energy bars and water bottles out of the kitchen. She headed out the door, and hoped when she returned the smell had faded, and it could go back to being her space.

Meanwhile at Harms apartment, he stared at the phone... confused, yet completly aware. He knew what had to be done, what had to be said... he walked to the dresser and opened the top drawer and stared at the little box wedged between an assortment of socks, and then shut the drawer again. He couldn't do it.. he needed to but couldn't. He stripped off his clothes and showered; trying to come up with some sort of solution.

Mac drove down the highway, on her way towards Chloes... watching the cars speed by her. Her cell phone vibrated in the seat beside her, she ignored it. She kept driving... just needed to keep driving.. just needed to get away.


	2. See You Again

Mac drove, turned on the radio and drove.

She stopped and for coffee and gas after a few hours.

She looked at her cell phone, 10 missed calls. She knew who it was, she didn't care. She picked up the phone and called Chloe.

"Hello?" said the little girl

"Hi Chloe, how are you doing?" Mac asked.

"Great! So what's the date for the wedding?" Chloe asked excitedly

"Oh sweety, I don't want to talk about that ok, later. What are you doing this weekend?" Mac quickly tried to change the subject.

"Nothing, just going riding"

"Well what if I were to, sporaticly stop by?" Mac quizzed

"Sportaticly stop by, from Washington? Its nearly a 10 hour drive!"

"Well what if I said that I was already half way there?" Mac said excitedly

"No way! Is Mic with you?" Chloe responded excitetly

"Oh no honey, he's not here, he went back to Australia yesterday." Mac said, trying to avoid sounding to sad.

"Oh why?" Chloe sounded disappointed

"Umm, we'll talk about it when I get there ok" Mac countered, "I'll see you in a few hours, ok? Tell your Grandma I'm on my way"

"Ok see you in a few hours, love you!" Chloe said,

"Love you too honey" Mac flipped her phone closed, and slid it back into her purse.

As her hand slid from the phone she thought about calling Harm, but decided against it. Maybe once she got to the farm.

Harm sat in his apartment, looking over case files that Mac had brought him earlier in the week to prepare for returning to JAG. Currently he was trying to write some of paperwork that goes along with being a lawyer, so far it was not going well. He couldn't shake this huge cloud of worry that seemed to be hanging over him; since he'd woken up and she wasn't there, he didn't know anything could hurt this much. He worried about her, he knew how Mac was, he knew better then anyone... He thought back to that time when she'd shown up drunk to a meeting with a client, he just hoped that she would sooner turn to him them a bottle of vodka. She'd said Chloes, and he tried to think about how he could get there too, to be there for her... no, he couldn't. He had to give her space, and if she needed him she'd call. He sighed and tried, yet again, to focus on the papers in front of him.

Mac drove all day, and by about 5 o'clock she was pulling in to the familiar driveway of Chloes grandparents farm. She slowed, and came to a stop in front of the house, but not before she saw Chloe riding towards on her horse.

"MACCCC!!" She screamed, so excited to she her, even though it hadn't been that long at all.

"Ahh come here Chloe, I've missed you" Mac said, as she watched the girl dismount and sprint towards her.

The two embraced, and then headed over to the house.

Mac thought back to the last time she had been here, finding Chloe that night when she had gone missing after her horse threw her, at least this time was at least a little less depressing.

Martha welcomed Mac into their home "Oh my Colonel, would you like some tea? How was the drive?"

The three continued into the kitchen, and Martha pulled some cookies out of the the jar on the counter, and pored some water into kettle.

The three sat down at the table. Over looking the backyard of the house, and onto the farm, with the horses grazing in the far off field.

"So Sarah, what brings you all the way up to Vermont? Its a long way from Washington, and where is that lovely fiancé of your; Chloe has talked so much about him."

"Oh well... Ummm, Mic went back to Australia yesterday, and well, we're not really engaged anymore... taking time to uh, sort things out" Mac looked absently off into the field...

"But why?" Chloe pleaded.

"Well Chloe its complicated..." Mac tried to explain further, but couldn't manage the words.

"I know why" Chloe stood and stared towards the back, "Its because of Harm isn't it..."

"Well, yes and no... its... its just complicated..."Mac stood to follow Chloe, but Martha stop her.

"Oh, Sarah... just let her go; she needs time to think, like I'm sure you do. Now just sit, and tell me about it."

Mac resigned to the fact Chloe was entirely to much like herself, she didn't take things lightly, and just needed to figure them out on her own... Mac would give her a little while anyway. "Well, like I said, it's complicated" Mac took a deep breath "You know about Harms accident, and well after that, I guess things between Mic and I just kept going down hill. Harm is my best friend, and Mic didn't get that, although just the same Harm didn't see that I loved Mic, at least I told myself I did." Mac thought back to that night on the Admirals porch... whether she loved him or not was not something Harm got to ask. "Which doesn't really matter either way, but it doesn't really matter now, because Mic is gone and well, Harm is still Harm..." Mac took a sip of tea and stared back at the women sitting across from her. "I'm so sorry to dump this all on you. I Don't really have anyone to talk to back in Washington and I really miss having Chloe around, even though she doesn't understand, she was a good distraction when things weren't going well."

"Oh Sarah, it's ok, I asked after all. I know how it can be a single women, with a career, its not easy. Things will sort themselves out, if it was meant to be and all that." The older women took a bite of her cookie and looked out to the field where Chloe had now mounted her horse and was riding around the field. " Just like Chloe needed time after she moved up here, and away from you, she needs time to adjust to this change, and so will you."

Mac thought about it and sighed, she new the older women was much wiser then she. "Is ok if I go lie down for a bit, I didn't really sleep well last night."

"Thats fine Mac, you can go sleep in Chloes room, you remember where it is?"

"Yup, tell Chloe to come talk to me when she's ready, ok?" Mac said as she walked towards the kitchen door.

"Of course dear" she too stood and started to clear the table.

Mac walked up to stairs and laid down on Chloes bed, she looked around the room, and saw all the pictures, most of them from back in Washington, her and Chloe bowling, and visiting the White House, and all sorts of other activities they did through Big Brothers, Big Sisters, as well as the most recent frame, Mac recognized it, it was 3 photos in one frame, two bigger ones of her and Chloe and one of her, Chloe and Mic. Mac rolled over so that her back faced the photo... her head fell to the pillow and as soon as he eyes shut, she was asleep.

Harm had spent his day working on his car, after giving up on trying to look over cases and trying to stop thinking about Mac. He was staring at the wrench set before him when his cell phone rang from its resting spot on top of a tool. He wiped his hands and answered the phone.

"Rabb" he answered to the still unknown voice on the other end of the phone.

"Good evening commander" the male voice said.

"Oh, Hey Bud" Harm replied, half excepting it to have been... her "What can I do for you?" trying to hide the disappointment in his voice

"Well sir, I was wondering if you'd heard from Colonel Mackenzine" Bud said, "Harrietes worried and called her a couple of times today, and well, we thought if anyone knew anything..." Bud trailed off

"Well Bud, Mac went up to Vermont this morning"Harm replied... now sitting on an over turned bucket. "She went to visit Chloe."

"Oh, but what about the wedding sir?' Bud asked, a slight confussion in his voice, although this was not unusal for Bud.

"Well, I guess Bud, you'll have to talk to her about that" Harm knew very well what was happening with the wedding, in the near future anyway, a whole lot of nothing. "Look Bud I'm a bit busy, so if thats all, this car isn't going to fix itself, I'll see you in the office on Monday."

"Ok commander, see you then" Bud hung up the phone, more informed, but slightly confused by the Commanders tone; he knew something more, that he wasn't letting on, but the Commander was a hard nut to crack, so he figured better to just leave it.

Mac spent the next few days at Chloes, she called the Admiral, and he in turn allowed her a weeks leave. Mac spent most of that week riding, hiking, and just enjoying being alone. Chloe was still in school during most of the day so Mac spent the days alone, but at night the two "sisters" spent catching up, and having fun, just like before Chloe came to Vermont. Chloe had gotten over the Mic thing, in her heart she knew he wasn't good for Mac... she didn't understand why, but she knew. She knew who was good for her, but she didn't really want to talk about him, she had boy troubles all her own.

"Mac, why are boys soooooo frustrating!" Chloe pleaded as the two settled in for a goodbye movie marathon, up first Top Gun.

Mac stared at the screen, as some fighter jet flew across it, "They just, take more time to grow up then girls. What's his name?" Mac asked, hoping that Chloe had better luck with the opposite sex then her.

"Jeff, he's in my class at school." Chloe said, trying to hide at least a little of her excitement, "He's so cute, and nice."

"Don't you think you're a little young," Mac said, tickling the girls stomach.

"Hey!! No fair you're a Marine" Chloe laughed as her limbs flayed. The two laughed and laughed.

The went back to watching Top Gun, Macs stomach turned at the thought of being back in a fighter, her experiences with Harm, most notably in Russia, in that Mig... she put her arm around Chloes neck and the she closed her eyes.


	3. Drive Baby, Drive

_I still own nothing. Except this laptop. I'm also still a university student, so next update will be in the nearish future, but no promises. Also reviews are awesome._

Harm lay awake in his apartment, all alone, like always. He hadn't sleep much in the last week. He'd called Mac, he'd emailed her... he'd gotten in his car and driven towards Vermont, but after an hour realized he had no idea how to get to Chloes, and turned back to his own lonely apartment.

Meanwhile, after a week in Vermont Mac knew it was time to head home. She coulnd't stay away forever, she needed JAG, the courtroom, something to distract her other then Chloe.

"Maaaccccc why do you have to go?" Chloe pleaded with her 'big sister' as she tossed her bag into the trunk of her car.

"Oh sweety, I wish I could stay, but you know I need to get, and besides you need to be focuising on school more" Mac replied "Remember, if you get all Bs on your report card your grandmother will let you come spend a couple weeks in Washington with me over the summer."

Chloe smiled, she wanted to spend all the time with Mac as she could, after all what was better then hanging out with your big sister.

The two headed into the house for one last breakfast, Martha had pulled out all the stops on this one, bacon, eggs, french toast, sausage, fresh orange juice, fruit salad, and everything else anyone could possibly want for the most important meal of the day.

The three ate and laughed, and promised to see each other more, and when they were all done, and there wasn't a scrap of food left on the table, Chloe and Martha walked Mac out to her car.

"Come here hun" Mac motioned to Chloe and the two embraced, hugging like they never wanted to let go. Mac hugged Martha and then was off, waving out her window as she rounded the bend in the driveway.

As Mac headed back down the interstate towards Washington she glanced to her cell phone, 50 missed phone calls. She flipped it open and scrolled through the list, Harm, Harm cell, Harm, Harm, Harm office, Admiral Chegwidden, Harriet, Harriet, Harm, Bud Harriet Home, Bud cell, and so the list went. She'd call the Admiral when she next stopped, Harriet when she got home, and Harm... well... she'd see him tomorrow at the office, so that could wait.

A few hours after leavings Chloes and a few hours before arriving in Washington she called the Admiral. "Good morning Admiral," Mac said when she was put through the Admiral, "I wanted to let you know I will be back in the office tomorrow."

"Excellent Colonel, glad to hear it," the Admiral said.

"Thank you sir, until tomorrow then Sir." Mac clicked her cell phone closed and then debated calling Harriet, be decided against it. She filled up her car, and had some coffee and was back on the road.

As she drove through the afternoon the sky darkened, a storm front was moving in from the south. Mac could she the rain coming down from the dark clouds in front of her, she turned on the radio and kept on going, only 3 hours to Washington, she thought.

Mean while at JAG headquarters Harm was arguing against Bud on sexual harassment case, an Ensign staioned at the Washington Navy Yard had been accused of sexually harassing a Petty Officer; the Ensign was claiming that the petty officer had been "soliciting herself" to officers, she conversely claimed that he had been the one making advances on her. Saying it was a mess was an understatement. Harm sighed as he thought of the days ahead arguing this one.

Bud and Harm argued long into the afternoon before the judge adjourned the court for the day. Harm stopped by his office on his way home to pick up some case files and his suitcase.

"Commander" the Admiral summoned from the doorway "have you heard from Colonel Mackenzie today?"

"No sir, I haven't spoken to her in almost a week." Harm replied "I was expecting her to be back some time this week" Harm looked to his desk calender, it had been a week since he'd woken up alone, in his apartment, with her faint scent lingering in the air. Harm exhaled. "Have you heard from her Sir?"

"She called this morning, Commander, she will be back tomorrow" the Admiral said "I want the both of you in my office at 0830 hours."

"Aye, Aye Sir" Harm replied.

When Harm arrived at his apartment he dialed Macs number, but nothing, it rang and rang and eventually went to her voice mail. He tried her cell phone, the ringing stopped, the connection went through,

"Hello" the other end of the line said.

"Mac?" Harm questioned, slightly confused, he was sure he'd dialed her number, the same number he'd always dialed.

"Sir, my name is James Flinn, I'm a paramedic with the Baltimore Emergency Services. Are you aware of the identity of the women who owns this phone?"

Harms heart raced "Yes, her name is Sarah, Sarah Mackenzie, United States Marine Corps, What happened to her?" Harm asked.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm not at liberty to say, unless you are immediately family" the medic replied.

"Sir, I'm her...I'm her fiancé" Harm tried to get out.

"In that case sir, she was involved in a multi-vehicle accident just outside of Baltimore on the I-95, she is in critical, but stable condition and being transported to the John Hopkins hospital." the medic replied "Sir I need to go, like I said critical condition"

The line died.

Harm fell to the couch. Then ran for his car.

_Review, Review, Review_


	4. Tears in Her Eyes

_Disclamier- I own nothing._

_At the end of Adrift II Renne doesn't show up, lets see what should have/could have/would have happened. So far, Mac has visited Chloe, Harm has missed her, and there has been a car accident. Lets see where this is going. Sorry, not such a great writer and I feel like I need to wrap this up soon... so lets see where this takes us. Review please!_

Harm sped down the interstate, unsure of where he was going exactly, just knowing he needed to be there.

Once he reached the hospital he went found a nurses station, and asked where she was, "Sarah Mackenzie," Harm said, slightly out of breath, his uniform not looking as sharp as it could, he hadn't bothered changing.

"Sir, she is still in surgery, but she should be out soon, if you want to go up to the waiting room, I'll make sure someone give you an update on her condition. And if you could sir, please fill out this form."

The nurse handed him a form, birth date, social insurance number, address, employer, it went on... Harm looked at it with a blank face. He knew some of this information... but not all... he stared at this form, mocking him; this information about his best friend and he didn't know. "Umm sure." He replied and followed her directions to the waiting room.

He sat with a blank face, waiting, and waiting, it felt like an eternity.

Eventually a doctor, with that somber look on his face, and white coat came through those big swining doors, that marked their territory, they as medical professionals where allowed behind those hallowed doors, he was not.

"Mr. Rabb? I'm Doctor Colins, your fiancé sustained severe injuries, but she will be ok, Would you like to come see her?" the white coated man said, all in one breath.

"Yes, of course, thank you" Harm replied.

Harm follwed the doctor down the corridor, "Now just so you know she is still groggy from the anithesia, and isn't really coherent yet ok"

Harm walked into the room and saw her. Bandaged, she looked so small, under the hospital blankets, her head turned off to one side.

Harm walked to over to the bed, slowly, apprehensively, "Mac" he whispered softly into the room. He went over to the bed and took her hand.

He looked down at it, the left hand hand, down at the small diamond ring. He was confused, he could have sworn that Mac had taken off her ring... he whispered her name again "Mac..." He walked around to the other side of the bed, and looked at her face, but where he expected to see her dark eyes he was instead met by piercing blue eyes, where he expected her dark skin, instead he was met with pale white skin... "this, this isn't her. This isn't Sarah Mackenzie." He looked over to the door "Doctor" relief washed over Harms face. But then panic again; if this wasn't Mac then where was she?

"Doctor, this isn't Sarah Mackenzie." Harm said,

"Are you sure sir, the victim was found with her cell phone, isn't that how she was identified? By you if I'm not mistaken sir" the doctor said, looking at the chart hanging on the door.

"Well that was before I'd seen her, sir, Sarah Mackenzie has dark hair, darker skin, and dark eyes, this women has blue eyes, blond hair and pale skin. I can say with 100 certainty that it is not her." Harms mind was racing, where was Mac? "Are there any other unidentified victims from the crash?" Harm asked, maybe she was fine, just with a minor injuries, or no injuries... his mind was racing.

"No sir, there were not," the doctor replied, "there were some people released right from the scene and a few who had stopped to help out. Well if this is not Ms. Mackenzie, then we need to find out who she is, if you'll excuse me please." He turned and walked hurriedly towards the nurses station.

Harm sat down on the nearest seat, he needed a break. He needed to... figure out where Mac was. He pulled out his cell phone, but got a nasty look from a nurse passing by; he headed towards the door, and stepped outside the hospital, he hit the speed dial, and her number was dialing.

"Hello," responded the other end, it was her.

"MAC!, where are you? Are you ok?" Harm was so over joyed.

"Ya, I'm fine at home" Mac reached into her fridge for a bottle of water, "thankfully, there was a huge car accident on the highway when I was coming back from Chloes. But other then that I'm great. How are you?" Mac replied, nonchalantly.

"Well, I called your cell earlier and talked to a paramedic, who found you cell phone with a injured women, from said car accident, so right now I'm in Baltimore, feeling like an idiot. I'm glad you're OK though." Harm said... still confused, but relieved.

"Well that's sweet, I'm sorry you drove all that way. I gave her my cell phone to call her fiancé, but then I lost her in the confusion. I gave the police a statement and have been home for a few hours, relaxing, getting my uniform ready for tomorrow" Mac replied, now sitting on her couch, flipping through the previous weeks mail. "Look Harm, I'm glad you were worried, but really I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow OK?"

A look of confusion washed over Harms face. "Ok, well..." the phone line died on the other end, "I love you."

Harm was hurt, and confused, but mostly confused.

He headed back into his car, and headed for the lonely apartment awaiting him back in D.C.

As he reached his exit, he passed it, and headed towards Macs apartment. He know, what he needed to do now, and was just hoping that he could get it out when she was there in front of him.

Review, Review, Review.


	5. Take a Chance on Us

_As usual I own nothing, am but a university student who just likes to write. I hope you all enjoy this :) are welcome of course!_

Mac had just stepped out of the shower when she heard someone at her door; she went to answer the door with the towel tightly wrapped around her body. She opened the door slightly, and peered her head out. Harm was standing there, slightly out of breath.

"I love you" he said, without hesitations. He stared into her gorgeous eyes, as she stood there, staring back at him, with a confused look.

"I…." Mac further opened the door and allowed him to enter, once the door was closed he embraced her in a hug.

"I love you" he repeated, as he hugged her tighter.

Mac was confused, what had brought this on, had her leaving him that night finally made him realise what she had known for so long… "I love you too" her arms wrapped tightly around him; squeezing him back. "Don't let go" she whispered in his ear… "never let go."

The two stood there, just inside of Macs apartment. In silence, hugging.

After some time, Mac spoke "well I think I need to get some clothes on Harm" she tightened the towel around her body.

"I don't know about that Mac, I think you're fine exactly how your are" Harm leaned in to kiss her, she pulled back.

"Harm…. We need to talk… about us. First before we… we do something we'll regret." She knew what she wanted, and that it was the same as what he wanted… but they couldn't just jump into this. There relationship, personal and professional, meant to much to them, this would change it all. Every time they'd come close to something... Being chased by those hillbillies, in Sydney, on the admirals porch just a few weeks ago…. And countless other incidents on various missions all over… they just couldn't seem to get it together, and Mac knew starting off like this was no way to start anything, anything with an ice cubes chance in hell anyway. She walked away, still facing him… he was watching her, gazing intently at her face. "Just sit down sailor, I'll be back in a minute."

Mac slipped into her room and pulled on some sweats and a well fitting t-shirt. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and then headed back out into her living room.

Harm was sitting on the couch, looking at a newspaper sitting on the coffee table when Mac repapered in the room. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "So, I had you worried today?" she laughed as she grabbed the paper from Harms hands.

"Don't joke, I spent hours at the hospital thinking you were in critical condition. I haven't been that worried in a long time"

"Well it's only fair, after that stunt you pulled coming back with skates that night" Mac remembered that night when the Admiral had told her what had happened. "I'm fine anyway, and isn't that what's important?"

Harm looked at her, "That wasn't my fault, I was on my way back for your wedding…" the room fell silent for a minute… the subject of the wedding or Mic had not been brought up.

She leaned over to him, placing her hand gently on his thigh, "Harm you are my best friend, I needed you to be there…." she paused. "You remember that night on the admirals porch, you asked me if I loved him? You knew I didn't, not really didn't you?" She looked into his eyes "Why couldn't you say anything… then, in Sydney.."

Mac eyes filled with the sadness she had always felt… since she first realized how she felt… she'd never admitted it to her self, but she knew. Her head fell, he eyes focused on her hands.

"Mac…." he reached his hand for her face, and lifted her chin "you are unlike anyone I have ever met…. But I just… I couldn't. I wanted to, and you knew it. We just couldn't make it work… but now, Mic is gone, and Renne is… out of the picture. It's just us." Harm looked at her, in the eyes "just you and I."

Macs hand met his as it rested on her face, she felt, safe, at peace… totally relaxed, which she hadn't felt in a long time.

"What are we going to do about this then?" Harm looked into her eyes.

"Well we need to do something…. Because its not going to get any easier." she tried to laugh it off, but this wasn't something so easily shaken.

Harm leaned in again to kiss her, she didn't pull away this time. Their lips met with a fiery passion, those years of unrequited feelings, let out in one instant.

Macs hands slid behind his head, her fingers running through his dark hair. His hands around her back as their legs started to intertwine, like this was something they did everyday. They stayed there on the couch for hours. Exploring the their bodies, hands sliding up and down.

Long into the night they continued. Knowing that this was it. They were it for one another. For now anyway, for this one night, they got their fairytale ending.

They lay there, still on the couch, Macs head gently resting on Harms chest. "I love you" he whispered, as he drifted off to sleep.

Review, review, review

I think that'll be the end of this one. A sequel will be in the works soon I'm sure! But best to end these things before they get to ridiculous. Thanks everyone for reading, and for all the great review!

3 Elizabeth


End file.
